This disclosure is directed at skeletal bone fixation systems, and more particularly to a fixation assembly for vertebrae of a spinal column.
Spinal fixation systems are used to secure sections of the spinal column, such as vertebral bodies, into a fixed position to correct spinal injuries and defects. Internal fixation is used most frequently in the spine in conjunction with vertebral fusion, and also for the manipulation of the spine to correct spinal deformities. A typical spinal fixation assembly includes a fixation device, such as a screw or hook, that can be attached to a portion of a first vertebral body. The screw can be coupled to a stabilization member, such as an elongate rod, that can be linked to one or more additional vertebral bodies using additional screws.
Pursuant to a general process, two or more bone screws and/or hooks are secured to a vertebral body that is to be stabilized. After the screws are secured to the vertebral bodies, the screws are coupled to a spinal stabilization rod that restricts movement of the stabilized vertebra. It is important that the screws have a secure coupling with the spinal stabilization rod in order to prevent movement of the rod relative to the screw after placement.
It can be a tedious process to position the screws on the vertebral bodies and to interconnect them with the stabilizing rod. Thus, it is desirable that the screws be easily attached to the rods and that, once attached, the coupling between the screw and rod be secure. In view of the foregoing, there is a need for improved bone stabilization systems.